Be Mine
by pinkstranger
Summary: A Collection of Short Love Stories of MANY MANY couples JasonKim, TommyKim, ZackTrini, BillyTrini and many many many more.
1. Fancy Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, never have and never will.

Author Note: This is a collection of short love stories. I am trying to do one for as many ranger couples as I can. There are a lot so this is going to take a long time. LOL Last time I checked my list I think I had 70 or so coupled planned. I will start at MMPR and move on through the series. I move onto a new series and I missed a couple you liked please let me know.

Chapter 1- Fancy Dinner

He looked across the table at the beauty sitting there. He still couldn't believe she was his. For so long her heart had belonged to someone else. Her brown eyes met with his and he could see clearly that her heart was his now.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I never expected such a fancy place."

"Only the best for you." He watched her play with the ends of her light brown hair. She had cut it to chin length. He wouldn't tell her, but he thought she looked better with long hair. She looked good right now with short hair, but it was spunky and her long hair was sophisticated. "Would you like to order dessert, or perhaps some wine?"

"Wine?" She still wasn't used to being able to order alcohol being as how she had only been 21 for a few months. He smiled.

"Of course, you are 21 now." He said as he looked for the waiter, but the waiter was already on the way to their table.

"Anything else I can get for you sir?" He asked as he picked up the empty plates.

"Yes, I would like a bottle of…"

"No we're just fine, we don't need anything else." She cut in. He just looked at her and then up at the waiter.

"Never mind, we're good." He replied. "Thank you."

"Here is your check sir, thank you and have a great night." The waiter handed him his check.

"You don't want so share some wine with me?" He asked.

"How about we go to my place and watch some movies and have popcorn?" She asked nervously. He didn't understand why she was nervous.

"Okay, let's get out of here." He agreed. He paid the bill and they left to go to her apartment.

She lead him down the hall to her door. She looked back at him and then unlocked the door. A gasp escaped his mouth as she threw open the door. She had been thinking ahead.

Her table was set for two with two candles set in the middle. A bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice. She looked back at him and took his hand. She pulled him inside and shut the door.

"I already knew we would be going for dinner, but I made us some dessert and got a bottle of wine. That is your favorite right?" She pointed to the table. He nodded as he picked up the bottle. "Great." She went to the fridge and produced a chocolate mousse cake.

"Now you are spoiling me. You know I love that stuff."

"Why do you think I learned how to make it?" She grinned. He chuckled to himself. She used to be a really bad cook, but now she was one of the best he knew.

She set the cake on the table and cut into it gently. Then she set one piece on both of the plate while he lit the candles. He held her chair for her as she sat down then sat across from her. They ate their cake happily. When they finished she stood and went to his side. She took his hand. She looked into his eyes as she began to kneel.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprisingly. She just grinned.

"I love you Jason Lee Scott, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" She asked. Jason's jaw dropped.

"You bet." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was going to ask you when I brought you home, but you seemed so nervous about something so I didn't." He said reaching into his pocket and producing a small velvet box. He pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too, Kimberly Anne Hart. Will you do me the greatest honor in my life and become my wife."

"Don't you think that if I asked you first that I would say, YES!" Kimberly threw her arms around Jason's neck. He picked the petite woman up off the ground and spun her around. She giggled like she used to when they were younger. When he set her down he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"Mrs. Kimberly Scott. That has a nice ring to it." She said before he crushed his lips to hers.


	2. Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, never have and never will.

Author Note: This is a collection of short love stories. I am trying to do one for as many ranger couples as I can. There are a lot so this is going to take a long time. LOL Last time I checked my list I think I had 70 or so coupled planned. I will start at MMPR and move on through the series. I move onto a new series and I missed a couple you liked please let me know.

Chapter 2- Shooting Star

Billy looked over at her. She was his whole world and she didn't even know it. He silently cursed himself for never telling her. _Why do I have to be so chicken when it comes to women? Well one woman at least._

"Look there's a shooting star!" She exclaimed. She looked back at Billy. She closed her eyes to make a wish. _I wish he would love me the way I love him. _"Billy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever wish you had a girlfriend?" Billy froze not sure of how to answer that. If he said yes she might try and set him up as she had done before. If he said no she might think… Billy didn't want to know what she might think.

"Sometimes." He finally answered. He looked into her eyes. "Mostly I wish I had you." He finally blurted out.

"You… You like me?" She asked. I can't believe this! My wish is coming true!

"Yes, I have for a long time. I've just been to too shy to tell you. Even after you left the team. Did you know none of us were the same after you left?"

"I had heard as much from the others." She replied.

"You were my heart and soul for the team, I don't know about the others but you were to me anyway."

"Oh Billy." She said as a tear escaped her eye. Billy reached over without thinking and brushed it away. When his fingers touched her check she felt like she was on fire. Sensations rushed through her. As he pulled away she could still feel his hand on her cheek.

He wasn't going to tell her, but when his fingertips touched her cheek he felt.. Well the best way he could describe it… Electricity.

"Billy? Will you… Will you kiss me?" She asked. He saw her cheek turn bright red. He reached out and put his fingers under her chin. He tilted her face towards his.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. Billy began closing the gap between their lips. At first he just brushed his lips over hers. Not a real kiss. He just wanted to see what she would do.

A small gasp escaped her throat. He smiled and went back to her lips. He pressed his lips to hers in a small kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He even dared to try and explore her mouth with his tongue. He was surprised when she tried to do the same.

They stayed that way for a while until the need for air broke them apart.

"Wow." They both said. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist as they looked at the stars. "I love you Trini."

"I love you to Billy." Trini replied as Billy kissed her forehead. They were finally together and nothing would ever tear them apart.


	3. Watch Over Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, never have and never will.

Author Note: This is a collection of short love stories. I am trying to do one for as many ranger couples as I can. There are a lot so this is going to take a long time. LOL Last time I checked my list I think I had 70 or so coupled planned. I will start at MMPR and move on through the series. I move onto a new series and I missed a couple you liked please let me know.

Chapter 3- Watch Over Me

He watched Trini sleep peacefully in the hospital bed. _Why didn't I drive her home? If I had been driving she wouldn't be in here right now? _She had insisted that he not leave his party, but when his cell phone rang he left anyway.

He shook his head. When did she become so stubborn? He stood and walked over to the window. They had been dating for nearly three years and he had yet to propose to her. He had been carrying the ring around for five months already.

He watched the lights of the city for a moment before turning back to Trini. To his surprise she was watching him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I was." She said.

"Well you should get some more sleep."

"Don't blame yourself. I was being stubborn, I shouldn't have been driving in this weather." She stated. He shook his head.

"No, I knew better than to give you the keys anyway. Now please get some rest. That way you can get out of here faster." he teased.

"I'll try."

"Good."

"Promise me something."

"Okay?"

"When I fall asleep again, you won't leave."

"I'll never leave you Trini."

"I know, I just had to hear you say that."

"Trini?"

"Hmmm?" she replied as she closed her eyes again.

"Marry me?"

"What?" she looked up at him again.

"I love you and I want to be with you forever. Please say yes."

"Of course I will marry you." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. He took the ring from his pocket. "Been planning this long?"

"Five months." He grinned as he slipped it on her finger. He bent down and kissed her.

"It's so gorgeous." she said admiring the ring.

"Not nearly as pretty as you." He said. She smiled at that. He sat down in the chair and took her hand again. "I love you Trini."

"I love you too Zack." she said as she drifted off to sleep again. Zack sat there watching over his bride-to-be as she slept.


	4. Take Me Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers, never have and never will.

Author Note: This is a collection of short love stories. I am trying to do one for as many ranger couples as I can. There are a lot so this is going to take a long time. LOL Last time I checked my list I think I had 70 or so coupled planned. I will start at MMPR and move on through the series. I move onto a new series and I missed a couple you liked please let me know.

Chapter 4- Take Me Back

Tommy stepped off the plane in Florida. He still couldn't believe he was here. After talking to Kat on the phone he had made up his mind that he was going to get Kimberly back. Kat and Tommy had mutually decided to just be friends after she moved to London. Tommy confided in her the most. Jason might have been his best bro but Kat understood these things a little more than he did.

Kat had told him that she knew he was still in love with Kimberly and that he needed to confront her and tell her that. He needed closure if anything, mostly he needed her.

Tommy walked outside, after finding his suitcase, and hailed for a cab. He knew that Kimberly would be at the gymnastics studio. The cab ride was uncomfortable for Tommy, he never really like riding in cabs. Finally after what seemed like a year, the cab stopped in front of the studio. Tommy had learned from Trini that while Kimberly still participated in the Pan Globals and was an Olympic hopeful, she preferred to teach gymnastics to young children.

Tommy walked inside. The air was cool and comfortable compared to the hot, sticky air from outside. He went over the reception desk. "Excuse me, is Kimberly Hart in today?"

"Yes, she is just finishing her classes for the day. Shall I call her?"

"No, that's okay. Is it alright if I go see her or does she have to come up front?"

"You may go back once you check in." the young woman smiled at Tommy. She handed him a clipboard and instructed him to write his name down and who he was visiting. He did that and handed it back to her.

"Is it alright if I leave my suitcase here? I just came from the airport." Tommy asked.

"Oh sure, just bring it behind the desk. I'll keep an eye on it." Tommy did as she said and thanked the young woman again.

Tommy made his way to the gym. He spotted Kimberly on the balance beam and a group of young girls watching her with wide eyes. Kimberly did a back flip off the balance beam and stuck her landing perfectly.

The young girls clapped. "Okay class that is everything for today. I'll see you all Tuesday. Have a good weekend." The girls said their good-byes to her and quickly took off to the locker room.

"That was amazing." Tommy said as he came up behind her. Kimberly didn't turn around, she knew who it was.

"Hi Tommy." She said barely above a whisper. She finally found the courage to turn and face him. Her eyes widened. "Thomas Edward Olive! What did you do to your hair!"

"I cut it." He stated.

"I can see that! Why!"

"Needed a change." he shrugged. "Kimberly, I came here to talk to you."

"I kind of guessed you would eventually. We didn't really talk the last time we saw each other." She replied.

"Kim, why.. Why did you… I mean we were…"

"I know what you want to know Tommy. I wrote the letter because there really was someone else that I wanted to have a try with. Things didn't work out because I realized that I would never stop loving you. Then I went with Jason back to Angle Grove and I saw you and Kat…"

"I guessed her and me was the reason you didn't really talk to me."

"I'm so sorry Tommy, I…"

"No Kim, I'm the one that should be sorry. I let you go without a fight. I guess part of me wanted that too. I wanted a try with Kat."

"How are things going?"

"We're just friends now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be it was mutual. She helped me realize that I still love you."

"You still… Love me!"

"Yes, Kim. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed. Tommy walked over to her and hugged her. As he let go of her she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her lips.

"I wanted to do that the last time I saw you." she grinned. Tommy grinned too. "So where are you staying?"

"I haven't got a hotel room yet. I came here right away."  
"Good, you can come stay with me and we can 'talk' some more." She said as she pulled him down again.

"I'm so glad to have you back Kim."

"Good to be back." Kim replied as they walked out hand in hand.


	5. Cotton Candy

Chapter 5- Cotton Candy

Laughter rung through the air at the local carnival. Everyone was in a good mood. All the ex-rangers had their special someone in their arms. Except for two of them. Jason looked longingly at the couples. Life just wasn't fair, why couldn't he have the girl of his dreams.

He quickly glanced over at her. He dark brown eyes shinning. He sighed, she would never be his.

"Hey anyone want to ride the roller coaster with me?" Rocky asked. Kat's eyes sparkled.

"Tommy and I will go with you." She volunteered. Tommy didn't seem like he minded at all. He did almost anything Kat wanted to do anyway.

"We're in." Adam said after discussing it over with Tanya.

"Rocky if your going, you know I am going." Aisha said taking Rocky's hand.

"Any need to ask us?" Angela spoke for her and Zack. Zack nodded his head agreeing to go.

"I know I'm not one to enjoy such frightening rides, but Kim wants to go, so I will go too." Billy quipped in. Everyone was still surprised to see Kimberly and Billy as a couple.

"I'm don't feel like it bro. Go have fun." Jason replied as he sat down on a bench. He was surprised to see her come and sit next to him.

"I don't feel like going either." She said smiling back at Jason. The others said good-bye and went to get on the roller coaster.

"Would you like some cotton candy?" Jason asked. She agreed and they walked to the snack bar together.

"Jason, can we split one. I can't eat a whole thing alone."

"Sure, whatever you want Trini." Jason said. Trini grinned as Jason purchased the candy. They walked back to the bench they were sitting at earlier.

"I love cotton candy." Trini said as she stuck a piece in her mouth. Jason watched happily as she licked the sticky candy off her fingers. "What?" Trini asked as she noticed the grin on Jason's face.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you eat cotton candy." Jason said. He wanted to tell her that she looked cute all the time, but he chickened out.

"Well, you look cute with some stuck to your chin like that." Trini laughed. Before Jason could move to get rid of it she reached over and wiped the strand of candy off his chin.

Jason felt like his skin was on fire. Without thinking Jason reached up and took her hand in his. Trini smiled as she realized he was leaning closer to her.

"Trini, may I kiss you?" Jason asked. Trini nodded her head. Jason pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was brief but electrifying.

"Mmmm. You taste like cotton candy." Trini replied. Jason smiled.

"Trini?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go… I don't know… On a date with me?"

"Yes!" Trini responded without hesitation.

"Great." Jason sighed. "I've wanted to ask you out for so long."

"I know. Zack told me that you liked me."

"He did."

"Yeah. He never told you that I like you?"

"No. I guess he _can _keep some secrets."

"Hey, I can keep secrets." Zack said as the others walked back up to the new couple.

"Yeah, there is one that I know you will _never _tell." Trini said. The others smiled knowing what she meant.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you two to get together." Kimberly said. "Trini has liked you since junior high."

"You have?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Trini said as she blushed.

"Hey, Tommy. Can we get some cotton candy too?" Kat asked as she noticed the snack in Jason's hand.

"Sure kitten, whatever you want." Tommy replied as he wrapped an arm around Kat and lead her to the snack bar.

"Well, Jason care to share some more 'cotton candy' with me?" Trini laughed. Jason grinned as he kissed her again.


	6. Study Partner

Chapter6- Study Partner

Kimberly didn't understand her homework. Why did Dr. Yale have to assign this much math? She threw her pencil down on the desk in frustration. Maybe college just wasn't for her, she wasn't doing too well in many of her classes.

_I know who I can ask for help. _She told herself as she picked up her phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart. The other line rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hey it me."

"Oh Kim! How are you?"

"Not too good. I'm having a lot of problems with Math. Can you come help me? I mean I know you are busy with your own stuff, but you know.. If you get the time."

"No problem at all Kimberly. I'll be right over."

Kim hung her phone up and waited for her friend to come help her. She wished there was someone else she could have asked to help her, especially because she wanted this one friend to be more than just a friend.

The doorbell chimed shortly after she had hung up. Kim went to the door and let her friend into the small apartment. As he walked by her, she smelled his cologne and had to refrain herself from pushing him to the ground and kissing him senseless.

"So what is the math problem?" He asked.

_Is everything always right down to business for you? _"It's my trig class. I'm not following this chapter at all." She explained as she lead him to her study room. She handed him the book. He looked over a few pages and sighed.

"Kim, I helped you do this same stuff last week."

"I know and I still don't get it."

"Okay well, let's get some snacks and I'll show you how to work these again."

"Thank you so much." She said as she went back to kitchen with him right on her heels. "So what kind of snacks do you want?"

_A piece of Kimberly would be great _He thought to himself, but instead he replied with a simple shrug.

"Okay then I will choose." She smiled as she pulled a cheesecake out of the fridge. She heard him groan and knew he was rolling his eyes too. "You didn't pick anything so I choose my favorite thing." She said without turning to face him. "Plus you can't complain till you've tried a piece of this. I made it myself." She turned back to face him with a small piece of her cheesecake in her hand.

"You made that! Now I know I don't want a piece. He teased." She rolled her eyes and took a step toward him. She trust the cake towards his face. Without thinking he opened his mouth and let her put the small piece of sweetness in his mouth.

"There, good huh?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Man Kim that was great, better than store bought." She grinned even bigger than before at that compliment. "One more piece and we'll get to work on that math." she rolled her eyes and nodded.

Soon they were sitting at the table with her math book going over some problems. "There I think I got it!" Kim exclaimed. She smiled at him. "Thanks for your help."

"Well if your all done then I should get going. I have to go to work in the morning."

"Okay," she said hesitantly. _Why do I always chicken out before I say anything? _"I'll see you to the door." She said as she stood. She walked beside him to the door. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand with her much smaller one.

She grabbed the door handle to open the door for him. "Thanks again. Night." Kimberly decided to be brave and kiss his cheek. She went up on her tiptoes, but just before she met his cheek he turned slightly and she planted a light peck right on his lips. She backed away embarrassed and excited all at the same time. "I'm sorry, I was going to kiss your cheek and then you moved. I didn't mean to…" She rambled on. He smiled at her.

"It's alright Kimberly." Should I tell her that I moved on purpose? Yes! Go for it! "Kim, I moved on purpose." He admitted with a blush.

"You… Meant for me… to kiss you?"

"Yeah, I've been hiding something from you. I really like you Kimberly. I've had a crush on you for a long time." She stared at him with a blank look. He took that as a bad sign and made his get away. "I'm sorry Kim. I better be going." He dashed out the door before she could say anything.

Once outside he mentally kicked himself for telling her the truth. Why didn't he just let if go with telling her that it was okay? He fumbled with the keys to his car. He heard a door slam and her voice calling his name. He turned to see her running with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kimberly, why are you crying?" He said as she came up in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, please don't leave. I…I… Like you too. I've known for a while when I moved to Florida and got away from Tommy I realized that I was in love with you. I used Tommy to hide those feelings. I thought that you would never return those feelings. I'm so sorry for making you feel awkward." Once again she was rambling. He had notice she only did that when they were alone.

Wait! She said she was in love with me! "Kim, hold on a sec. You are in love with me!"

"Yes, have been for a while. I just was too scared to admit it to anyone." She smiled as he reached out and hugged her.

"You don't know how long I have dreamed of hearing those words from your mouth." He kissed the top of her head.

"About as long as I have wanted to hear that you liked me." She said as she buried her head into his chest breathing in his scent.

"So does this mean, we are together now?" He asked as he tilted her head up to met his eyes. She smiled and nodded. He pressed his lips to hers for the first time.

"Am I dreaming?" Kimberly asked as she opened her eyes again.

"No, but I think that our dreams have just come true." He replied.

"I'm so glad that I caught you before you left. I was afraid that you wouldn't come back after that."

"I'd never leave you for good Kim. Even after something awkward."

"Either way. I'm glad I caught you tonight. You've just made me the happiest person in the world. Thank you for everything Billy."

"Your welcome Kim, and thank you for loving me and giving me a chance." Billy said before he kissed her cheek again. He unlocked his car and left for his apartment. He sat down on the couch and looked at a picture sitting on the coffee table.

He picked it up. It was a picture of his best friend and him. His beautiful Trini. She had been dead for two years now and he missed her sorely. He touched her face and recalled one of his last conversations with her. She had been trying to convince him to ask Kimberly out. Billy had refused saying that Kim didn't like him like that. Trini would just groan and tell him that he would never know if he didn't ask. Trini must have known about each of their hidden feelings.

"You wee right Trini. She does like me the way I like her. Somehow you always knew didn't you?" Billy thought he was seeing things because he was so tired, but he saw Trini wink from the picture. He shook his head and set the picture down. He wanted to get some sleep so that tomorrow he could take Kimberly out on their first real date.


	7. Sparring

Chapter 7- Sparring

He hit the mat hard. He shook his head as he pushed himself back up. "Point!" Jason called out.

_She won't win this match. I won't loose to a girl. _Before he could make another move Trini took him down again.

"Point, that's end. Trini wins." Jason called out again. "Great job Trini."

"Thanks Jason." she smiled. She walked over to the man on the mat. "Here." She said as she stretched out her hand to help him up. He looked a bit embarrassed as he accepted her hand. He glanced at her smiling face. Why hadn't he notice how pretty she was before. "You know you should learn that it is okay to be beaten by a girl. I may have won this match but you may win the next. You don't have to be the best all the time."

"I knew that, but it's just I haven't been beaten by just one girl ever before. I've been beaten by a couple teamed against me."

"Not all girls are weak little things that can't fight for themselves." She spoke with a tiny hit of harshness. She was obviously making a point about something.

"I know that…"

"No you don't!" She said shaking her head. "You have been doing that for a long time, even toward the end of your ranger years?"

"I didn't mean…"

"I know, you didn't mean for it to seem that way. You just couldn't help but want to protect all the girls."

"Yeah." He stared into her dark brown eyes. Why wondered yet again why he hadn't noticed before how pretty she was. He eyes seemed to be sparkling like stars in the night sky. He glanced down at her lips. Why did he have the sudden urge to claim those lips as his own. "Trini… I was wondering if maybe… well maybe you wanted to go to dinner sometime?"

"Dinner? Me and you?"

"Yeah, I mean I owe you, you did win. I was thinking that I could take you to dinner."

"Oh. You want to take me to dinner for winning." He thought it might have been his imagination but he saw disappointment in her eyes. "Sure dinner would be good."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, six it is." She smiled. Somehow he knew it wasn't a genuine smile.

"Great, I'm gonna go shower. Thanks for the match see ya later." He smiled as he walked off to the locker room. Kimberly left Jason's side and walked over to Trini.

"I know you like him." She said straight out. Trini looked down at her smaller friend in surprise. "It's oh so obvious. Why don't you tell him tonight?"

"He doesn't like me that way." She sighed.

"You might be surprised. I've known him longer than you and I can tell he is trying hard to hide something. I think he is hiding his feelings for you."

"Why… Why would he hide them?"

"Because he doesn't think you like him."

"Are you sure?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure of his feelings, but I know he is hiding something and he only does that when you are around." Kimberly smiled. "I'll help you get ready for the dinner date tonight. You'll wow his socks off." She giggled. The girls took off to go do some shopping before six.

Kimberly stepped back from Trini. She looked gorgeous. Kimberly had fixed her hair so that it was all pulled up and partially hanging down and curled into ringlets. "He's gonna be speechless." Kimberly commented. Trini looked at herself in the mirror.

"I sure hope so." She smiled. The doorbell rang. "Oh my, he's early."

"He must really like you. He wasn't ever on time for me." She teased. "I'll get the door so you can make an entrance." Kimberly took off to answer the door.

She opened the door to see him standing there. "Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Trini while she got ready. Come on in Trini was just finishing getting ready." She stepped aside and let him in. "You're early for once in your life Tommy."

Tommy shrugged. "I know Trini had always been very punctual. I didn't want to make her change her ways for me."

"You like her don't you."

"Sure I do, she's one my best friends."

"I mean you _like_ her."

"Wha.. How did you… Why do you say that?"

"I saw the way you looked at her after she beat you today."

"Oh. Does she know?"

"You'd be surprised at what she has to say about that."

"Say about what?" Trini asked as she entered the room. Tommy turned to look at her. His eyes grew wide.

"Trini, you look… Just wow!" Tommy gushed unable to complete a sentence.

"Just wow? How come you never said that to me?" Kimberly teased. Trini blushed slightly.

"So what were you two talking about?" Trini wanted to know. Kimberly giggled.

"Go ahead and tell her Tommy." She said as she backed toward the front door.

"You leaving already Kim?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, Jason and I have plans for the night. See ya."

"Bye." Both Tommy and Trini replied. Tommy turned his attention back to Trini after Kim shut the door.

"Trini, I…"

"I like you." Trini blurted out before she knew what she was saying. Her hand shot up and covered her mouth.

"You do?"

"Yeah." She mumbled through her covered mouth. Tommy grinned.

"That's great, I was so scared you didn't." Trini dropped her hand to her side.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I like you too. I just realized that today when I looked into your eyes." Trini didn't know what to say. She just stood there grinning. Tommy closed the distance between them. He took her hand. "So what do you say we call this our first date rather than me owing you?"

"I'd agree." She said happily. Tommy began moving closer to her lips. Before either of them had time to think his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet. Tommy pulled away from her and looked into her dark orbs.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"Dinner would be great Tommy." Tommy held his arm out for her. Trini graciously took his arm and he lead her out the door. They got in Tommy's jeep and headed off to dinner and toward their new found relationship.


	8. Surprises

_Author Note: This chapter is slightly longer than any I've written so far. I will admit that this couple is by far the hardest couple to write about. **For that I issue a challenge to anyone reading this. The challenge is to write a good, well written Zack/Kimberly fic. **Just so you all know I am going to work on my own challenge. Hope to see how many take me up on that. Enjoy and Have Fun!_

Chapter 8- Surprises

Zack looked across the table at Angela. She was beautiful and he had spent half his life trying to win her over. He had finally won her heart. They had been together for a year now. But if he finally had her why was he so unhappy?

He sighed inwardly. He knew exactly why. He was in love with someone else. "Angela, I have something to tell you."

"Ok." Angela had thought Zack was madly in love with her and that he was going to propose any day now.

"I don't think we should see each other any more."

"What!" She said. People in the restaurant turned to look. "You're dumping me?"

"I'm sorry, but I realized that I have feeling for someone else. It's not you. You're a really great person and I hope you find the right guy for you." He stood from the table and kissed her cheek and left. He stopped at the front to pay to bill and then went to his car.

_So now I guess I go back home. _He thought to himself as he backed out of the parking spot.

One week later Zack found himself standing in the Youth Center back in Angel Grove. "Zack-man! Long time no see." Jason called as he spotted his long time friend.

"Jase, good to see you." Zack said as the two shared a manly hug. "How are things with Kat?"

"Great, don't tell anyone but I'm going to propose in a couple of days. I've got it all planned out." Jason whispered to Zack.

"Man, that's awesome."

"Yeah. So how are things with Angela?"

"We broke up, well more like I broke up with her."

"Aw man I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I realized that I love someone else." Zack shrugged as he spoke.

"Really? And who is this 'Someone'?" Jason asked.

"Promise to keep your mouth shut?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Jason said. Zack shook his head at that childish promise, but it was enough to trust Jason.

"I just realized that I have been in love with Kimberly for a long time. I was so caught up in Angela that I didn't realize that. Then the whole Tommy thing happened and well you know the rest."

"Wow! That is a huge surprise. I never… I mean….Wow"

"I know. No one ever saw Kimberly and me as a couple. Heck I don't know if she'll even she us that way ever, but I have to try or else I just won't be happy."

"Good luck man. Here come the girls and Rocky of course. I want to know when he became such a lady's man." Jason laughed. His successor had become the girls' favorite guy to be around.

"Thanks man." Zack said as he strode over to the table the girls and Rocky sat down at.

"Zack!" Kimberly saw him first and was up out of her chair. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "It has been too long my friend."

"Yes it has Kim." Zack said wrapping his arms around her. He relished the feel of her in his arms. He was surprised when she didn't pull back right away. In fact she held onto him a moment too long. Then she finally released him and pulled back.

"So what are you doing back here?" She asked. Her eyes sparkled. Zack had never realized that her soft brown eyes could do that.

"I came home for a visit." He lied.

"That's great. You have to come join us all for a snack. Tommy and Billy are on their way. The other guys are at work." Kimberly said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the table. Zack grinned, she was acting like a teenager again. Zack took the seat next to Kimberly.

"Welcome home Zack." Trini said as he took his seat.

"Thanks Trini. So I hear your seeing someone but Jason didn't say who."

"Are you trying to pry into my personal life?" Trini teased. Zack shrugged. "I am seeing someone. Surprise, surprise. I'm with Billy!"

"I always saw you guys together! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"So how are things between you two?" Zack asked Aisha and Rocky. They looked at him with shock. "What! It's so obvious you two are together."

"Well, I guess that means everyone else knew huh?" Rocky blushed. Kat giggled. Zack had never met Kat, but heard she was sweet. Plus, Jason was so madly in love with her. He also didn't know the dark skinned woman sitting next to the lovely blonde.

"So you're Kat?" Zack said standing and extending his arm to Katherine.

"Yes. It's nice to finally met you. Jason talks about you all the time." Kat replied taking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zack siad. He looked at Tanya. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met. I'm Zack Taylor."

"I know who you are." She smiled. "My husband talks about you a lot. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been in this group. My name is Tanya." Her clue was enough to figure out who she was married to.

"I'm guessing it's Tanya Park, right?" she smiled and nodded. "So how is Adam?"

"He's just fine." Tanya replied curtly. "Tommy and Billy are here."

"Zack? Zack is that you?" Billy called from the door. Zack smiled and stood from his seat again.

"Sure is." Zack shared hugs with Billy and Tommy. The three men joined everyone at the table just as Jason came over.

Jason took Kat's hand and made her stand up. He sat down and then pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Zack noticed a twinge of jealousy run through Kimberly's eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone, I've got to get to my class." Kimberly stood from the table. Kimberly was a teacher at the local gymnastics studio.

"I'll walk you to your car." Zack offered. Kimberly smiled and agreed. They walked outside to Kimberly's car without saying a word. Finally Zack spoke. "Kim, why did you leave so suddenly?"

"I have my class…"

"I saw your eyes when Kat kissed Jason."

"So?"

"Do you like Jason?"

"No! It's just… Jeez Zack! I envy them! I'm single, the only one1"

"I'm single too ya know." Zack replied.

"Zack I used to be the one that all the guys wanted."

"You're still wanted Kimberly."

"By who? I lost Tommy because I was in idiot. Then I loose Jason because he fell for someone else. I lost them both to the same person might I add. Everyone else has someone."

"Sounds like you almost dislike Kat."

"No, I… I don't know what I mean anymore. I don't hate her, but I can't see her as my best friend either." She admitted. She looked right into Zack's eyes. "Don't change the subject. Who am I still wanted by? Did someone say something to you?"

Zack laughed. "And Jason said Katherine was blonde."

"I'm not blonde! Just a lot of my mind." Kimberly huffed.

"I wasn't meaning anything."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Yeah, I know who wants you."

"Who! For heaven's sake I'm dying here." _Do I dare say that I hope it's you?_

"Well he's good looking, nice guy might I say."

"Named Zack?"

"That's funny you just said his name."

"Zack? You?"

"Okay, so maybe you don't want me. But Kimberly I like, no scratch that. I love you. I left Angela when I realized that I buried my feelings."

"You?"

"God Kim, yes it's me."

"I… I don't know what to say." She said in shock. She wanted to tell him that she had wanted a try with him for a while, but she couldn't seem to find the words. Without another word she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Tears slipped from her soft brown eyes.

"Kim, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm just so happy." She said She released his neck and pulled back to look at him.

"You're happy that I like you?"

"Yes! Truth be told, I have liked you for a while. But you were so caught up in Angela that I just let it go."

"I did the same with you and Tommy." He smiled. "Kim I was wondering if it would be okay if I kissed you?"

"Yes." Zack wrapped his arms around her slim waist and leaned down. He pressed his lips to hers. She slowly deepened the kiss never wanting to let it end. Suddenly there was applauding and cheering from their side. They broke apart to see their friends standing there.

"Finally!" Jason said.

"Everything is as it should be." Tommy said looking around at his friends. Kimberly snuggled into Zack's arms. They seemed so happy together. He silently wished them the best. He smiled knowing that everyone had their special someone. He turned to his jeep to head home to Hayley.

"Come on Kim, you have to get to your class. I'll come watch you teach, and then we can go to dinner afterwards." Zack whispered. Kimberly smiled and nodded without speaking. "I love you." Zack kissed her temple knowing that he would never let go of her.


	9. More Than Friends

Chapter 9- More Than Friends

"Okay so tell me the details." Kimberly giggled as Aisha took her seat next to her.

"There are no details Kim. Adam and I just went to a movie. We're just friends."

"Sure you are." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Kim, we have been best friends since we were six. That's not going to change." Aisha replied as the teacher walked into the room. Kim didn't say anything more but she detected a hint of disappointment in Aisha's voice.

After a long day of school the gang gathered in the juice bar. Adam and Rocky were sparring on the mats while the other four sat at their usual table. Billy was helping Tommy with his algebra homework while Kim and Aisha worked on their history report.

"Come on man, why don't you just ask her out?" Rocky asked as he blocked a punch from Adam.

"I can't. What if she says no? Then our friendship would go down the drain."

"How do you know she will say no?"

"I don't."

"Then why no ask?"

"Rocky!" Adam rolled his eyes as he brought Rocky down with a sweep of his feet. He smiled and extended his hand to his fallen friend.

"Dude just ask her." Rocky said. Adam rolled his eyes and let go of Rocky's hand. Rocky fell back to the floor and watch Adam walk away. "Not cool man!"

"You deserved that." Adam said as he looked back at Rocky. "Just let it go." he joined the others at the table. Rocky followed within moments.

"Nice job out there Adam." Kimberly commented as Adam took his seat next to her. Aisha just smiled and looked back down at her book. Adam watched her for a moment before turning his attention to Tommy.

"Tommy, you should show me that awesome spin kick move you did the other day." Adam said. Tommy looked up from his book and gave Adam and grateful look.

"Sure man, we can work on that right now if you want."

"Tommy , you should finish your math." Kimberly protested. Besides trying to help Tommy stay on time, Kimberly's current project was making sure Tommy did his homework. He just didn't have any interest in school and she was determined to see him graduate with her.

"Come on Kim, just a little spar and right back to the book." Tommy pleaded. He knew it was pointless to argue with his girlfriend. She was set in her ways and stubborn as a mule.

"Math first Tommy. You are going to pass this class." Kim said sternly. Aisha giggled under her breath.

_I would never treat Adam like… Adam! I must really be stuck on him. We're just friends. Why would I compare him and me to Kimberly and Tommy? _Aisha thought to herself. Rocky noticed her far off look.

"Aisha, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine just thinking."

"About what?" Kimberly chided.

"Nothing important." Aisha replied.

"Aisha, anything you think is unimportant." Adam said. Aisha looked up at him. The look in his eyes was genuine. Was it her imagination or did she see.. _love?_

"Thanks Adam." Aisha said barely above a whisper. For some reason as she stared into his eyes she felt her breath leave her body. Her heart fluttered, but as quickly as the feelings had come they disappeared. She shook her head slightly and looked back down at her history book.

Adam took a deep breath before speaking. "Aisha can I talk to you for a minute?" Aisha looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." She said setting her book down on the table and standing up. Adam lead her over to a corner.

"Aisha I was wondering if… well… if maybe you wanted to… I don't go out for dinner with me?"

"Adam Park! Are you asking me out?" Aisha giggled.

"I'm asking you to dinner, you know as friends."

"So this isn't a date?" Aisha said. Disappointment laced into her words.

"Do you want it to be?" Adam asked, hope filling his voice.

"So long as you do Adam."

"Aisha I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you." Adam smiled. He was filled with a sense a relief. He meant to give Aisha a hug but she moved at the same time and their lips brushed each others. Both Adam and Aisha gave a small gasp.

"I'm so sorry Aisha." Adam quickly apologized.

"Don't be sorry… I rather enjoyed it."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Then can I kiss you for real?" Adam asked as their eyes locked. Aisha didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

Kimberly swatted Rocky's arm and pointed at Adam and Aihsa. "Look, they finally got together."

"It's about time." Rocky mumbled. "I've been trying to get them together since junior high."

"Good for them." Tommy commented looking at Kimberly. "Maybe the four of us should double date sometime."

"Negative Tommy, I think they should be allowed the time to get to know each other and explore their newly formed relationship." Billy cut in. Kimberly laughed.

"Don't worry Billy I was going to say the same thing."

"I wasn't meaning like today or anytime soon. Maybe for prom or something." Tommy replied. Rocky smiled as the new couple came back to table.

"You two look so cute together." Kimberly said.

"I always said that you two were more than friends, but would you listen to me?" Rocky teased. Aisha and Adam shared a look before sitting down. Rocky had been right the whole time. They were more than friends.


End file.
